The present invention relates to a valve block, in particular a hydraulic valve block, which includes a basic body having a base area and a plurality of blind bores, in particular valve bores and lamellae, having a plurality of valve actuating devices, in particular electromagnets, and having a plurality of connections, in particular hydraulic connections.
An object of the present invention is to optimize a valve block with regard to the requisite construction space.